Love and War
by Queen Dagger
Summary: Princess Garnet is furious when her mother arranges a marraige with a jerk named Zidane. How can she convince her mother that she'd rather marry her best friend Marcus or major hearthrob Blank instead? And get the main part in the upcoming play?
1. Chapter 1

Love and War

Queen Dagger: "Hey all of you fan fiction readers out there. Thanks for devoting you're time to read this. I will do my absolute best to write this. This is currently my second fanfic, and while I am starting this I am also going to be working on the final chapters of my other fic A Night to Remember(check it out, if you haven't done so!) Hopefully i'll be able to finish this completely, and forgive me if I stop working on it-even though I don't think i'd stop unless if I run out of ideas or something. But if you guys don't like it, then I may not continue. So please just simply tell me. Please do not swear, or madly flame, or anything like that. Well um yeah...I think thats it.

Story Summary: Princess Garnet is a very down-to earth-and polite princess-probably the best of all of Gaia. However, she only has 30 days til her seventeenth birthday, which by then she has to choose a man to marry, or her high hopes of becoming Queen will be eliminated and will never take place. Her mother attempts to arrange a marriage to a male namedZidane. Garnet is furious. How can she convince her mother that she'd rather marry her best friend Marcus or huge major hearthrob Blank instead? And will she be able to get the main part of 'I Want to be You're Canary' that she wants longingly?

Disclamer: All of the characters mentioned are owned by Squaresoft

Garnet applied light purple lipstick across the section of her lips.

She quickly added on a small blue shade of eye shadow, which was then followed with mascara onto her eyelashes.

All that was left was the necklace.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that went all the way down to her feet-with a couple of ruffles to help make its way towards the bottom.

Garnet's hair was currently short and was at her neck length-so she didn't have many things she could do with it, so she just wore a silver butterfly barette.

Her footwear consisted of golden flats that would clearly shine through the moonlight.

'WHich necklace would match best?' She wondered. 'The pearl one that Eiko gave me last year? Or the diamond necklace her mother gave her as an early birthday present?'

"Garnet!" Spoke out a voice that which caused Garnet to jump with a startle.

It came from a white-haired girl, who then poked her head through Garnet's balcany door-Freya.

"How long have you been over there?" Asked Garnet suprisingly as she put the cap of her lipstick back on.

"Long enough." Said another girl, a purple-haired one with a golden horn-Eiko.

"Yes, and we have to go right NOW!" The white-haired girl spoke again. "Fratley can't stay out there for long. The Knights of Pluto may get suspicious. Or Beatrix's troupe. SO LET'S GO!"

Fratley was the white-haired girl, or Freya's boyfriend of 12 years. THats right TWELVE. Fratley had asked her to be his boyfriend when they were both four and in the same day care, and Freya accepted. THey started to go out on actual dates when they were fourteen.

Fratley worked as a deliverer, and he worked as a food deliverer, for the castle's chef, Quina. Pickles were always the shipments for Fratley's journey from across the lake-since Garnet's bodyguard Steiner adored them.

Anyways, because he has to deliver so many food crates, Freya and her two best friends loved to hide among them at night, while Fratley brought them back towards the factory. THey did this about only twice a week, both definately on Fratley's workdays.

They usually went to Marcus's theatre tavern. Marcus was Garnet's best friend since the same age as the relationship of Freya and Fratley, and his father had founded the theater tavern, of which now Marcus was the second manager of.

Whenever Garnet and her friends snuck of towards their during the night, he would treat them to free sweets and cider. But during the day, he was unallowed to do this because his father would always be present.

Garnet adored these visits, because she loved performing in plays and skits onstage.

Her dream was always to be an actress, but it was always very hard for her to persue these desires because of her being a Princess, and training to be be a future Queen.

But coming up, was a huge play-probably the biggest the tavern ever had so far. It was the popular and amazing story of 'I want to be your Canary!'

Many of the town would be present-mostly sixteen and seventeen-year-olds,but with a couple of older adults attending. And maybe some younglings.

Garnet was therfore determined to be cast as Cornelia-it may help her feel closer in pursuit of her dream.

The part as Marcus was already gaven to Marcus, who said that since he was the one who was going to put together this production in the first place, then he was definately going to have the main male role.

Garnet's friends assured Garnet that she would be given the part, but Ruby; another theatre actress, was longing for the part as well. Ruby started acting on stage ever since she was three, because her family partly owns the Theatre tavern along with Marcus'(she is a waitress along with Marcus.)

Garnet had started acting when she was only about ten, and that was a small part for a chilren's play.

Ever since then, she knew that she wanted to pursue acting further, and she even started to study famous plays through literature-including I want to be your Canary.

Garnet did feel threatened by Ruby, but unlike most girls she did not hold a grudge, and she wished Ruby the best of luck, and strived to do her best.

'If I doesn't get it-oh well, at least i'll probably be cast as Corneila's sister.' Garnet always assured herself.

A/n: "Yes I know, a sister is never mentioned in the video game-but I wanted to add one, so don't sue me or whatever!"

The next day would be the meeting for I want to be your Canary-a meeting of which all of the actors that wanted to take part in the play would attend.

Garnet was definately not going to miss it.

"Alright, alright!" Said Garnet, panically. "Just tell me one thing: the diamonds or the pearls?"

She held up both pieces of jewelry for her friend's judging.

"I dunno!" Said Freya, hurridely. "The diamonds-they're new after all. NOW LET'S GO!"

Garnet then picked up the diamond neck-ware, and quickly headed over towards her bed.

It was stuffed with pillows-forming a large lump in the shape of Garnet. It was in case if her mother or Beatrix walked in-she wouldn't have to worry about them dicovering her escape because they would assume that she was fast asleep, and probably wouldn't bother to awake her.

Garnet made a fast check and touched the pillows-to make sure that they were secure and that they would be capaple of fooling anyone who came in to check on her.

She then headed toward her balcony, where both of her friends had long left.

Garnet then decended towards the ground, by quickly climbing down among a series of her tied bed sheets-which she had prepared a half hour earlier.

This was always such a frightful procedure-even if she had been doing it for years, she always feared that the soft rope would snap and give way.

But Garnet didn't have enough time to worry about such a thing from happening-as Freya had already informed:they were running late.

"Quickly! Quickly!" Said a brown haired boy wearing a blue uniform-with a tail similar to Freya's hanging out in the back. He motioned Garnet to move on quicker.

Garnet then quickly threw over the bed sheets back onto the balcony-so nobody would see a hanging rope in case if they happened to walk by.

She then sprinted across the wet grass towards the small boat awaiting her at the shore of the lake.

"Here!" Said Fratley, handing Garnet a pickle bag as she aborded. Eiko and Freya were already in two crates that had previously contained ham and spices.

Without a moment's hesitation, Garnet jumped into the bag, and crouched low so nobody would be able to detect her hiding among the large bag.

She drew her breath.

Her surroundings smelled like pickles-which was not a very pleasant smell.

'Oh, I hope I don't end up smelling like pickles in front of Marcus and everyone!" She thought worridly. She blushed at the thought.

Because such an unforunate event had occured once in the past-only Garnet wasn't fond of remembering it.

"All right." Whispered Fratley from outside the cloth. "Here we go."

Eiko and Freya giggled excitingly.

"SHHHHHH!" Hissed Garnet.

Eiko and Freya's giggles immediately susbsided and came toward an end.

Cause they too remembered that close call that happened nearly a year ago...

On that day, Garnet had to also hide in a pickle bag and she had said: "Jeez. If I keep hiding in here, pretty soon i'll be a pickle."

As ridicoulous as it sounded, this caused Freya and Eiko to be in a hit of giggles-which soon errupted into wild laughter.

"BE QUEIT!" Frately had hissed warningly.

But this just caused them to laugh even louder-and by then Garnet had joined in.

A guard of Beatrix's standing near the shore then looked over warningly at Fratley's boat.

"SHUT UP!" Fratley cried, pleadingly and full of fear.

Garnet and her friends immediatley stopped.

They had never heard Fratley sound so afraid.

They each drew a breath with their hearts thumping at a large steady rythym. They were so afraid of the thought of them being caught.

But thankfully, the Beatrix scout then looked away after giving Fratley an unsure, suspicious look, and then procceeded towards inland.

Nobody said a word after that-not even after they docked, and were safe from the night scouts.

Ever since then, they barley ever spoke while riding across the river.

Garnet then felt the boat starting to slowly descend, and she heard the moving of the paddle pushing through the water, due to the work of Fratley.

Garnet then grew excited, she was going to get to see Marcus, the next day would be the first meeting, and she was going to try her hardest to get the role of Corneilia.

What could possibly go wrong? This was the time of her life!

"Let's get this party started!" Said Eiko excitingly, in a voice that even Garnet could barely hear.

Queen Dagger: "Well, I hope that you guys liked that! I know that there isn't much to the story yet, and I apologize if this chapter was boring. Please review!"

I think that the next CHapter will be: Party? What Party?-Cheesy I know. xP Or I may think of something else. :D


	2. Party? WHat Party?

Party? What Party? 

Queen Dagger: "I'm still hoping that i'll be able to continue on with this story without much trouble."

Suddenly a teddy bear walks in from out of nowhere.

Teddy Bear: "You better. And work on A Night to Remember as well."

Queen Dagger: "Oh great you're here. (to the audience) Yes I have a talking teddy bear. Unfortunate isn't it?"

Teddy Bear: "Deal with it."

Queen Dagger: "Oh yeah, and guess what? Today July 11 (7/11!) is my 15th birthday!"

Teddy Bear: "And guess where she went as a present? BUILD A BEAR WORKSHOP. ON HER FIFTEENTH BIRTHDAY.  
HOW PATHETIC IS THAT?"

Queen Dagger: "HEY! I'm still a kid at heart!"

Teddy Bear: mumble mumble "Loser." --

Eiko's words suddenly came flooding back to Garnet, "Let's get this party started."

'Since when does Eiko refer to our visit to Marcus as a "party"?' Its not as if it was THAT spectacular.  
I mean, sure we jeer at the worthless drunks that appear now and then, but its not much of a party type thing...' Garnet wondered to herself.

She then pushed the thought away as the boat jerked to a halt.

Garnet, Eiko, and Freya hesitated from leaping out of their imprisonments, and waited for the signal.

"All clear." Whispered Fratley.

"PHEW!" Said Eiko, immediately springing up and stepping out of her crate fast as if it were infected with posion ivy.

Freya followed, while Garnet rose out of the pickle bag.

"I just cannot stand the smell of ham!" Said Eiko, while dusting herself off.

Eiko was a vegetarian for as long as everyone could remember-it was because she was such a good friend of the moogles-furry little creatures, that to her resembled animals that are eaten for meals of delight.

Eiko spoke out her words of complaining a little to loudly, for then Fratley then shushed her angrily.

"SHHHHHHH! BE QUEIT! WE'RE NOT SAFE YET! THERE MAY STILL BE NIGHT SHIFT WORKERS OUT THERE!" He scolded crossly.

Eiko rolled her eyes. "Whatever Fratley."

"Hey!" Said Freya, defending her boyfriend of thirteen years(a/n: "I mean the amount of time they've been going out-not his age. :P.  
"He has a right to be cautious. He cares about us." She gave Fratley a warm smile and giggled while she twirled strands of his hair with her fingers.

"Thats right." Said Fratley, trying to sound brave and manly as best as he could. "I'm a man. I risk my job just for the sake of one seriously hot girl."

Freya giggled again, and they enveloped in a long kiss.

"Ugh." Said Eiko, looking away in disgust.

Howerever Garnet had a different form of attitude taking place in her body-jealousy.

Garnet never had a boyfriend-never in her entire life.

This may be impossible to believe, since a five foot six (a/n: I changed her height. :P) with short dark hair, Garnet was considered a beauty and it was always suprising for people to discover that Garnet wasn't even ENGAGED yet.

Garnet was just not you're typical huge flirt around those of the opposite gender-she was just pretty shy around boys.

Ok, she does have to speak to other princes at royal dinners, but it is only because she is required to, and all she mostly says to them is:  
"Prince so-and-so it is very nice to see you again. It has been some time." Or "Can you please pass the butter Prince (blank)." Or more frequently:  
"No, I am sorry to say that I do not wish to dance with you right now Prince... But may I suggest that you try (other girl's name) she is actually quite fond of you..."

All citizens of Alexandria always imagined Garnet marrying a handsome prince, but when ever Garnet trying picturing her wedding ceremony of the future she always imagined it with a boy that was not involved with the hands of royalty at all.

It was very strange to Garnet, but she never once saw herself being with a fellow Prince. Not once.

But common boys couldn't even seem to talk to her without stuttering or sometimes blushing, never mind ask the lovely sixteen-year-old princess on a date.

'Its hopeless.' Garnet aslways told herself. 'By the time a boy does ask me out, I shall be toothless, and they'd only be requesting so because they'd get free cookies and milk from the kitchen. And the man would probably be a bald man with a big beer belly, and a good sense of dirty humor when he's drunk.'

Garnet sighed as she reminding herself this concept as Freya and Fratley continued their long kiss.

It was just to sickening for her to watch-she just had to look away.

Eiko finally wenched them apart.

"OK OK!" She said fusrtatedly. "Thats enough! Now come on Freya, or we're going to be late!"

"Good-bye my Sir Fratley!" Said Freya, reaching her hand out towards Fratley dramatically while Eiko lead her away.

Fratley responded by reaching his hand out, with his eyes full of fake longing.

"Farewell my dear mistress Freya!" He said sadly.

Garnet couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks again." She said to Fratley. She handed him a small amount of silver objects from her dress pocket.

"There's twenty gil." SHe said. "Ten for now, the other ten for later. So we'll see you here later at midnight right?"

Fratley smiled. "Sure thing Garnet. Thanks a lot. You're money is what makes sneaking you guys through worth it."

Garnet beamed happily.

"COME ON GARNET!" Called Eiko. "Quit flirting with Fratley and hurry up!"

Freya then spun around towards Garnet's direction.

"HUH? WHAT! WHO'S FLIRTInG WITH FRATLEY!" She asked, angerily.

"Nobody Freya. Chill. Just a joke." Said Eiko, in her "whatever" tone.

Garnet then blushed as she ran after them.

"Have a good time!" Called Fratley. "I love you Freya!"

As Garnet finally caught up with her two best friends, she took notice to the direction to which they were heading.

It was the complete opposite from where Marcus' theatre tavern was.

"Um hey guys?" Asked Garnet, clearly confused. "Isn't the theatre tavern the other way?"

Eiko rolled eyes and gave out a large exhaled breath.

"Oh Garnet, Garnet." She said. "We're getting older you know-I mean you're almost seventeen, and you haven't been to one party yet!"

So?" Said Garnet, totally not caring for this shared fact. "You know that i'm not fond of stupid teen getogethers where boys flirt pervertedly and girls wear revealing clothes and-"

"And so." Said Freya, cutting her off. "We decided to bring you to you're own very first party!"

"What!" Said Garnet, enraged as she jerked to a stop.

Freya and Eiko stopped along with her.

"You guys seemed to have failed to inform me about this suprised plan!" Said Garnet angrily through gritted teeth.

"Hey! Its a suprise!" Said Freya as she ushered Garnet forward.

"AND YOU ARE..." Said Eiko, working to move Garnet along with Freya after Garnet refused. "GOING!" She said.

They then neared to a door of a large house, and they quickly opened the door and shoved Garnet inside before she could protest.

Eiko and Freya then followed.

Queen Dagger: "Yep thats it! Yes I know it was short. Now for the next chapter..."


	3. A CLose Call

A close Call 

Queen Dagger: "I also want to quickly thank Psycho Demon Creature-Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! You're my first comment!"

Teddy Bear: "Probably the only one you'll ever get."

Queen Dagger: "...>:("

The room Garnet was shoved into was large, full of music and laughing seventeen-year-olds everywhere. The room; which was completely dark, was lit by glowing orbs that hung from the ceiling.

After the door slammed shut everyone turned around and eyed the newcomer's entrance.

Garnet sfelt like she had shrunk from under the force of their curious stares.

Finally someone said: "More guests..."

"ROCK ON!" Shouted another.

Then everyone started wooting and cheering as Freya and Eiko walked through happily-glad of being the center of attention.

Garnet followed shyly.

As she passed through the cheering crowd, Garnet noticed a boy eyeing her interestingly.

He wore a nice black tux, with a rose clipped near (his) left shoulder.

His hair was sandy blonde, and he had sea green eyes, that seemed to penetrate right through Garnet.

They made her feel like she would just float away, without them ocked onto her to support her...

Garnet then immediately snapped out of her trance and looked away-blushing rapidly.

The boy gave a small laugh.

'She's really cute." He thought to himself. 'I'm suprised that she'd go here.'

Garnet and her friends then proceeded toward the end of the orb-lit room-with Garnet having the image of the beautiful green eyes still in her mind.

"OK Garnet." Said Eiko, as they jerked to a halt.

"Since this is your first party..." Continued Freya, as she picked up a glass containing a red drink from a passing waitress.

"We are going to make sure that you meet new people!" Eiko said excitingly.

"New...People?" Asked Garnet, confused by their promise.

"Yeah." Said Eiko. "As in to make new friends. Or maybe even find a boy you could have as a boyfriend-"

Before she could finish, Garnet cut her off.

"If you are saying that you think that I am one of those girls that needs a stupid immature boyfriend in order to make her feel complete and that she "fits in", then you are wrong. I do not need a boyfriend-even if i'd like to be more socialable with the older teens of Alexandria,but to do so I do not need-"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah." Said Eiko, interrupting Garnet by placing her hand up in a quick fashion. "Yeah, you know I luv ya and all Garn's,but sometimes I just can't stand it when you babble in that smart aimless talk of yours."

Embaressed to have been told this, Garnet looked down at her flats shamfully.

"And so..." Said Freya, breaking the queit tension."You are going to talk to at least ONE boy tonight, and we shall make sure of it."

"But-" Started Garnet.

"And its not to ask where the powderoom is, or anything pathetic like that." Finished Eiko harshly.

Garnet flushed.

Its pretty bad to be put down from a friend, but from one that was two years younger? Thats pretty rough.

Not that Eiko was more experienced than Garnet with boys and relationships or anything-that was Freya's department.  
Eiko did like somone-Vivi, a boy a year older than her. Which was pretty ironic because Vivi was even more shyer than Garnet,  
and Eiko was probably the most outgoing fourteen-year-old-girl of all Alexandria.

Vivi never seemed to share the same feelings for Eiko though. WHenever she flirted with him, he always played dumb, and acted as if he wasn't aware of such attempts.

Vivi was a very hard boy to penetrate through-he always wore his hood, and no one would be able to tell what he was thinking.

At events, he would usually be spotted sulking in the corner, with his face and large yellow eyes low.

For some strange reason, whenever Garnet greeted Vivi, he always asked if any of her female important aquaintances from the castle were with her-usually there wasn't, except occasionally Beatrix.

Maybe he has a crush on one of the female guards of Beatrixs' troupe?

Speaking of Vivi, Vivi then strolled over to Garnet's direction.

"uh, h-hey Garnet." He stuttered.

"Hey Viv's." She greeted him happily by his nickname.

"Uh..."Vivi continued to stutter. "Is there any uh, aquaintances from the castle with you, that are um...female, by any chance?"

Garnet smiled. "SOrry to say again-but no."

Eiko stared at Vivi suspicously.

"WHy Vivi? WHy do you always ask Garnet this? Is there someone at the castle that you have a crsuh on?"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Went Freya, wisely, and grinning ear-to-ear.

Eiko seemed to take no notice of this.

"Ummm... AH! N-NO! I mean uh...um..." Vivi spoke nervously as he lowerd his head in embaressment.

THrough his hood, he was definately blushing.

Before Eiko could probe any further, a seventeen-year-old boy then walked over.

"Hey. Noticed you guys entering earlier. How's it goin? I'm Blank in case if ya'll happened to forget." He greeted them.

Garnet's eyes met with the face of the speaking boy.

And she became stunned with what she saw facing back at her.

It was probably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen.

He had unique red hair. And not only that-it was spiked.

He wore a simple tux-that yet just looked so stunning on his large, muscular six-pack body.

He wore a set of shades over his eyes-but Garnet was still able to tell that his eyes were locked onto hers-sucking her soul into a whole new dimension...

'He'd be a perfect prince.' Thought Garnet. 'A perfect prince for me..."

'Uh oh!' Thought Eiko as she saw Garnet's dreamy expression. 'Looks like someone's caught the love bug. Didn't take her long either...'

"Hey um, so. What's the name of this cute girl?" Asked Blank, gesturing to Garnet.

Garnet could not believe it. He called her cute!

The world's most gorgeous guy of all Gaia, had just called her cute after just five seconds of them seeing each other for the first time!

Now Garnet really felt as if she were floating away towards the sky.

She wouldn't of happier even if someone had told her all of the planet's demons were forever eliminated.

Ruby; who was nearby the scene rolled her eyes at Blank's "flattering compliment."

They were all already falling for him-forming into putty right in his very hands.

'Blank has always been the same.' Thought Ruby. 'Probably ever since that lad has started walkin, hes had girls gushin all o'er him. Heck maybe even boys too-who even knew anymore?'

Ruby was right-every single girl that had ever set eyes upon Blank, she felt immeidately attracted to him.

Blank knew this too-that he was so "amazing" and the most liked guy of all. WHich made him very obbsessed with his ego.

It is true, every single girl at the very party at least fancied him in a small way-all except for Ruby.

Ruby seemed like the only capable of seeing right through his, smug little playboy self.

Despite his looks, he was a pig to Ruby-a self-obsessed pig who knew that he could have the world at his feet, and abuses the advantage of having girls gush all over him.

Blank knew that he could get any girl that he could want-all except for Ruby. Ruby not having a liking to him really bothered him-and it ended up attracting HIM.

Thats right.

Blank, the popular self-obseesed "hunk", had a crush on an average decent-looking girl.

Ruby was aware of this, but she felt as if she ever shared the same feelings for him, he'd then win and would then have ALL girls of Alexandria fancying him.

And she would not let him accomplish that.

But if only she had another girl to be immune to him as well as she was.

Garnet was her last and only hope for this, but now that she saw Garnet gushing over his appearance, Ruby scoffed and trailed away.

Blank took notice to this, and gave a small grin that nobody noticed. He figured that he had gotten her jealous.

'Score one for you Blank!" He thought to himself. "She'll e falling heads over heels for you in no time! Just like the rest of 'em.'

"Um...Garnet." Responded Freya. "H-Her name is Garnet."

"Garnet?" Said Blank, as he gave out a large smile towards Garnet. "You mean as in uh...that blue gem that's egg-shaped?"

'Um...actually that'd be an Opal.' Thoguht Garnet to herself.

THat was another thing about Blank yes, he was self-obbsessed,but he wasn't very high in the intellegence area.

"Um yeah!" Said Eiko, even though her face clearly showed that she couldn't believe of how dense Blank was. "A gem. A very pretty one for that matter."

Everyone then looked at Garnet.

Garnet again looked down towards the floor bashfully-she felt as if she was being inspected by one of Docter Tot's microscopes that they used for a science lesson.

"Well." Blank finally spoke. "The name suits you very well then."

Garnet looked up full of suprise and amazement.

Had he just called her beautiful? Or a beautiful gem? ...How could she be clearly a "gem" ? Oh well it doesn't matter!

He said that she was beautiful!

She gave him her hugest smile of delight. He responded back with a warm grin.

'He is definately an angel from heaven..." Thought Garnet dreamily.

All of the other girls eyeing Blank's smile seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So uhhh..." Said Blank-everyone immediately snapped out of their dreamy expressions as he began. "Garnet. So...You're a Princess right?"

Before Garnet could nod, he continued.

"So...Are you going to be making anyone a King any time soon?"

Garnet nearly gasped-WAS HE ASKING HER TO MARYY HIM?

Before she could feel delighted, she felt waves of confusion washing over her.

'But why?' She asked herself. 'He just MET her! Was she that beautiful to him?'

She nearly squeled with joy at the thought.

'Or..."Said a small voice inside of her. 'He may just want to use you to marry and become King.'

Garnet immediately pushed the thought away.

Blank wouldn't do that-could he? He told her that she was beautiful. he-

Garnet then realized that everyone was waiting for her reply.

Garnet went scarlet once again.

'Pretty soon i'll be a TOMATO, instead of a pickle.' Thought Garnet.

"Umm...ahhh uhh...well." Garnet fidgeted with her manicured nails to help think of a reply. But she thought of none.

Blank continued to speak while using is charm though.

"So..." He said, lifting up Garnet's face so he could meet her eye-to-eye(with Garnet thinking : 'He's touching me!', as he did so.)

"Would you, sometime this weekend like to possibly get together to have din-"

Blank was then interrupted by a hurtling Vivi.

Vivi grabbed Garnet's arm, and lead her quickly away before Garnet was able to hear the rest of Blank's sentence.

"VIVI!" SHe asked angrily. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!"

'How could he do that?' Asked Garnet in disbelief. 'Push me away, RIGHT as Blank was going to ask me on a date!'

Vivi although had a good excuse.

"I'm sorry Gaarnet!" He said panically. "I am awfully sorry! But you were wrong! One of you're aquaintances from the castles ARE here. And not just a girl-but a boy too!"

"WHat are you talking about?" Asked Garnet, clearly annoyed, and stil full of fuming anger.

"GARNET!" Vivi cried. "BEATRIX AND STEINER ARE HERE! THEY'RE HERE! PARTYING! YOU HAVE TO GO!"

"What?" Asked Garnet,fearfully.

She then saw them-Beatrix and Steiner.

They were in the middle of the dance floor-dancing wildly while everyone cheered them on.

"OH MY GOD!" Cried Ganret.

"GARNET!" Called Freya, then rushing over along with EIko.

"We have to get you out of here!" Eiko finished panically.

THey then all ran towards the closet exit-trying to hide from the two guard's sights by staying behind the backs of nearby people.

A couple of people turned around and looked at the passing trio of frigthened teenagers.

They were pretty sucessful-until Garnet accidently trailed behind after she bumped into a couple that were briefly in the middle of a "make-out-sesiion."

The two looked over at Garnet angrilly-clearly upset for the interruption.

"Sorry." Mumbled Garnet as she proceeded forward.

Thats when she noticed Steiner advancing towards her direction.

"Steiner!" Called Beatrix. "Where are you going!"

"I'm gettin' more to drink. I'll be right back!" Steiner called back happily.

"AH!" Screamed Garnet out of utter suprise. She dove behind a nearby set of people-which was unfortuanetly a couple again.

They both looked at her uncertainly.

"Um...Hi." Garnet said nervously. "um can you guys sort of stand there for a moment..."

Steiner then passed.

Garnet breathed a sigh of relief.

But then Beatrix started to follow Steiner.

"Wait Steiner!" She called to him while laughing. "You never get the drinks I like! Let me come with you!"

She then started to push through the crowd to get to Stenier-and Garnet's dorection.

THe couple that had hid Garnet then walked away after giving her an irritated look.

"No wait come back!" Pleaded Garnet. "I-"

But she then noticed.

Beatrix was getting closer and closer.

There was nowhere to hid now-even if she dove behind someone, Beatrix would surely see her.

'This is it..." THought Garnet, as tears started to fill her eyes. 'I'll get caught. And i'll never be trusted by mom again..."

A strong dark-blue-gloved hand then grabbed her at a fast force.

It shoved her all the way outside the exit door.

"Go!" The person who had shoved her ordered.

The voice was definately a boy's.

Before Garnet could turn around and see who it was, she landed on top of Eiko, Vivi, and Freya, and the door had slammed closed.

'Who was that?" Thought Garnet as she lay on the ground. 'WHo was that, that saved me...'

Queen Dagger: "Thats it!"

Teddy Bear: "Hope you liked this chapter!"

Queen Dagger: "Yep. Sorry if the Blank bits got a little boring-I know that it may of seemed a little stupid with Garnet liking him and all that-it was hard for me myself to type it-it just felt so cheesy!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah yeah yeah, but it was needed for the story-Blank's the hearthrob after all. Cept you made Blank annoying in this story."

Queen Dagger: "Yeah I sort of did...Hope people don't hat me for it..."

Teddy Bear: "So, who was it? Who saved Garnet? You won't figure out in the next chapter, probably til near the end of the story-that is, if Queen Dagger even gets that far."

Queen Dagger: "I hope I do..."

Teddy Bear: "Thanks for bearing with it! Don't forget to review!"


	4. Thinking and Dreaming

Thinking and Dreaming

"You sure that you're ok now?" Eiko asked Garnet, her blue eyes wide with concern.

It was very late at night, and Eiko and Garnet had to stack quite a couple of banna crates from Fratley's boat in order to get up on the balcony.

"Yes." Garnet answered-her face was as pale as the moon. "It has just been a pretty wild night."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Said Eiko. "Well good-night Garn."

"Good-night Eiko." Garnet softly responded.

"Good-night Garnet!" Freya whispered from below. She had been stationed there in case if Garnet or Eiko had an unfortunate fall while climbing the wooden boxes.

In a split second, Eiko had seized Garnet's roped curtains from earlier and her purple hair disapeared behind the stone rail as she jumped over.

Garnet walked over towards Eiko had been. She leaned over while her hands clutched the support of the cold stone. She gave her friends a final wave as they gathered up the bannana boxes. They then departed towards the river.

After gathered the soft puprple curtain rope from its tight knot, Garnet closed her balcony doors with a sigh.

It had been two hours since her friends had dropped her off, and yet Garnet was still awake.

SHe tossed and turned-lying in this angle and that; but no matter what she did sleep refused to contain her.

She tried everything-from counting lazy sheep to imagine being in manners class with her old teacher. But nothing worked.

With a groan, Garnet sprung up and turned on the lamp next to her. She picked up an old novel that had been on her table. It was lavendar colored, and its letters wre imprinted with gold.

She began to read. The story was about a girl-the daughter of a rich minister whom was in love with a lad who made his living as a sea merchent-or selling fish. Of coarse, they were forbidden to see each other so they met up in secret. At the scene Garnet was on, the girl sitting apon her bed reading a book, when she heard stones being thrown at her window-signs from the boy

Although the cliche bit interested her, Garnet's mind dwelled elsewhere.

She kept thinking abot the unknown boy that had saved her.

SHe thought of the boy with the sandy blonde hair and the seagreen eyes...

Was is possible that had been the same person? Garnet had thought that she had seen golden locks at the corner of her eyes before she fell...

SHe couldn't stop thinking about him. He was her savoir...Her guardian angel...

She then noticed that Blank hadn't resided in her mind at all.

'It could have been him too...'Thought she.

A recent image then conjurred in her mind.

It had been of the party of coarse, but this time when the scene of the mysterious boy replayed in her mind she noticed something she hadn't before-a red braceleted arm had pushed her out of harm's way. Her mind then rewound to her first encounter with Blank-he had worn that same bracelett!

It was him! It was Blank that had saved her! WHat a guy!

She sighed happily-straining hard to not laugh giddily.

'But what about the blonde hair you had seen?"' A little voice in her mind asked her.

Garnet pushed the thought away.

'It was just a mere trick of the light.' She told it, dismissing the idea that had seemed absurd to her.

Smiling gratefully Garnet closed the book she had been reading.

As she leaned over to place it back on the little table, she noticed from outside of her window, a white dove had been sitting on her balcony where she had been earlier.

When the the dove noticed that it had been spotted, it flew away.

Garnet smiled.

'That's just has to be a good sign!' She thought exitingly.

She then took out her notebook that contained her lines as Cornelia.

'I'd love Blank to be my Marcus...' She thought dreamily.

Soon, Garnet fell asleep wuth her open notebook sprawled across her chest.

She dreamt of Blank throwing rocks at her window while white doves fluttered around wildly in the background.

Garnet awoke from one of her maids jostling her.

"Princess? Princess! It's time for you to awaken!"

Garnet groaned irritabley and opened her eyes slowly.

"Arggh! Petunia! No! I'm still sleepy!"

Instead of responding, Petunia walked over to the balcony doors. She unlocked the latch and she pushed open the oak doors-the purple curtains swaying to the New-found breeze as she did so.

Streaks of sunlight suddenly streamed through-Garnet squinted and covered her eyes from the sudden impact.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Said Petunia cheerfully.

Instead of answering, Garnet closed her eyes and tried tp fall back asleep.

Petunia walked towards the bed.

"Hey." She said.

Garnet slowly opened her eyes again-they were brown and big, just like her mother's.

"Your aunt and you mother want to see you outside on the deck."

Garnet immediately sprung up. Her heart sped.

Had STeiner and Beatrix seen her after all?

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked worridly.

Petunia laughed heartilly.

"No of coarse not! They just have something very, very important to tell you. And..." Petunia winked at Garnet. "They have someone they want you to meet."

QUeen Dagger: "TA-DA! I did it! I finished the chapter!"

Teddy Bear: "It was kind of short."

Queen Dagger: "Yes I know, I don't know how long the next one will be-but it'll probably have more!"

Teddy Bear: "Well duh! This is where the big problem of the story begins right?"

Queen Dagger: "Right!

To YuniX-2: I'm really glad you liked this story. It hasn't been a year since I updated though-I created it this past summer! But it's ok though. I hadn't updated in a while cause well I didn't know what to type about next and I felt like the whole story would just become some complete stupid cliche story. But I don't feel like that now thanks to your review-and hopefully I won't again-thanks for bringing me back to my feet!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah thanks!"

Queen Dagger: "I should update the next chapter soon-I have to write it out first. And plus I have a test tomorow."

Teddy Bear: "Excuses excuses."

QUeen Dagger Glares at him: "Well in 29 days it will be HALLOWEEN:D ANd in 28 days...IT'S THE SEcoND ANNIVERSARY OF MY A NIGHT TO REMEMBER FANFIC!"

Teddy Bear: "YAY! But..."

Queen Dagger: "But what?"

Teddy Bear: "It's been almost two years and YOU'RE STILL NOT FINISHED WITH IT?"

Queen Dagger: "I know I know! I'm almost done! Hopefully i'll be able to update before the anniversary..."

Teddy Bear: "Whatever. No go study."throws textbook at QUeen Dagger.

See you soon!(hopefully) :D

Review if u want(if not I understand-it WAS a little short.)


	5. How Do You Get a Guy in Thirty Days?

How do you get a guy in thirty days???

Queen Dagger: "That's something I'd like to know"  
Teddy Bear: "Sorry it's been a while folks! Miss organized here had lost her notebook where she had written this chapter down. And…she had sort of forgotten about fan fiction."

Queen Dagger: "Sorry sorry! I really hope I'll be able to update a lot more-even though I have no idea where this story will be going yet."

Teddy Bear: "Yeah well hopefully you'll think of something. I expect at least four other chapters published by the end of this year at least!"

Queen Dagger: "I'll try my best." )

Garnet changed out of her nightgown into a red summer dress hurriedly.

"Who could it be?" She wondered.

It was common for her mother to have new guests arrive at the castle-but this was the first time her mother had her awaken early to meet one.

Suddenly Garnet remembered what Blank was about to say before they had gotten interrupted the night before.

He was going to ask her out! That must have been why Petunia had winked at her! He was here! To ask her on a date!

Garnet squealed with joy.

She then eyed the summer dress she had on. '  
I can't wear this.' She thought disgustedly. 'I don't want to look like a little kid!'

She unzipped the back of the rejected dress and slipped out of it. She kicked the unwanted clothing under her bed.

'I need to wear something sophisticated." She thought to herself.

She walked towards her closet and rummaged through her dresses-most of which were dark.

She eyed the black dress she were the night before.

She smiled and stroked the left sleeve.

It had been the same exact sleeve that Blank had touched...

Garnet gasped and slapped herself lightly in the face.

"Snap out of it!" She told herself. "He's waiting for me! Oh.. OH MY GOD!" She froze.

"He's waiting for me! Right now! Oh, oh my god. I must hurry!"

Suddenly she felt as if her body had been switched to fast mode.

Without even glancing at it, Garnet grabbed the nearest dress and dashed out of the closet.

She slipped it on and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

The dress she had grabbed was dark red, slightly low-cut and it went down to a little past her knees.

A/n: "Think of the dress Rachael McAdams wore in a scene in the Notebook. ;"

She then smiled as she remembered the history of the dress.

It had belonged to her mother, and she had worn it to a party with her father.

'Perfect for the occasion!' She thought cheerfully.

She then took some tools out of her cosmetics box.

Quickly, she applied some eyeliner and makeup.

She then picked out a couple of accessories out of her jewelry box- a black butterfly necklace, a silver diamond bracelet, and a black flower hair clip.

She then hesitated as she was about to apply her usual purple lipstick when she noticed that it was smushed.

"Ugh." She groaned. It must have been the result of Eiko rushing her.

That had been her only tube-all the others were just soothing chap stick meant for the wintertime.

Desperate, she rummaged through her cosmetic boxes.

"There has to be another one somewhere!" She thought desperately. Her hand brushed against something-it felt like lipstick. With a hopeful smile, she pulled it out.

Her smile faded. It had been a lipstick that Freya had gotten her for her Sweet Sixteen.

It was very up-to-date with the fashion of girls of that time-VERY. It also seemed to portray the wrong kind of image to Garnet.

Sighing, Garnet took it and lathered it across her pink lips.

She practically gasped aloud when she saw how it had looked on her.

It had came out almost like liquid and it resembled red fruit juice. She had applied only a small amount and all ready it looked as if she had put on four coats. It went well with her outfit but her first instinct was to wipe it off.

But before she could do such a thing, a fist pounded lightly on the door.

"Come in!" She said, putting the tube away as if she were in a scene of a crime and was hiding a weapon she'd use. She ran a couple of quick strokes through her hair with her hairbrush.

Petunia entered-grinning ear-to-ear.

"You ready miss?" She asked. Garnet sighed. "Yes." She responded. "Ok." Petunia's smile widened, seeming as if they were trying to strain from laughing. "Is there something wrong?" Garnet asked hesitantly. "No. Of coarse not." "...O.K."

Garnet stood up. "You ready?" Asked Petunia. "As ready as ever." Replied Garnet with a hint of sarcasm that Petunia had not noticed.

Garnet then walked over towards Petunia, and together they left the room.

"Your highness?" Asked Petunia. Her voice was full of uncertainty. She sounded as if she had to gain up a lot of courage to speak those two full words.

"Yes?" Garnet asked worriedly. She glanced over at Petunia. "Nice lipstick." "Don't start Petunia." What had happened earlier before she had fetched Garnet replayed inside of Petunia's mind... "Are you sure this is right?!" Petunia had asked. "I mean you know she's not going to like it." She was speaking to two women who sat at a little table on the porch. One woman was remarkably beautiful whom was about in her thirties, while the other was not as attractive-she had blue diseased-looking skin and blonde hair that didn't quite match with her overall complexion.

"And who said that princesses have say in the matter of the law?!" The blue-skinned woman had declared.

"My grace!" Petunia said, astonished. "Surely they must have some!"

The blue-skinned woman scoffed.

The beautiful woman laughed. "Alas Petunia, Brahne does act a little old-fashioned. Princesses can be independent against something they think is unfair, but not something like this. This is an old tradition that cannot be outlawed. Even if Garnet hates it." "But." Petunia had stammered. "But I mean wh-what if you can't find a-uh one in time?" The beautiful woman's face suddenly had become stern and serious. "I can assure you, for 200 years that has not once happened. Someone worthy is always found." "But..." Petunia continued. "I-I mean, you know her, and how she can be with boys sometimes..." The young woman sighed. "Yes Petunia, I very well know as much as you do. But let me tell you, this system has never failed-ever. And it won't fail for Garnet. We will find someone for her"

"Can't be very sure about that." Thought Petunia as she guided Garnet to the doorway that led out towards the outdoor porch.

Garnet held her breath as Petunia slowly opened the door.

'This is it.' She thought excitedly. 'Blank is going to be sitting out there waiting for me!" She practically envisioned Blank in a cowboy hat playing a small guitar with a red rose emplaced in his mouth. She had to restrain for squealing aloud with joy.

The door opened. Garnet's eyes widened in anticipation.

Her face then fell.

Who sat there on the porch chairs was not Blank, but her mother and her Aunt.

"Uh…Uh…"Garnet stammered in utter surprise. "M-Mom…A-Auntie… What are you doing here? It's Wednesday!"

What she meant was that every Sunday Garnet, her mother, and her aunt would sit at the porch table- pouring tea, eating biscuits, and getting up-to-dated with current gossip. The whole concept may seem a little dull and boring to most teens but it was actually something she always looked forward to.

"Surprise!" Greeted Aunt Brahne happily.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Garnet's mother asked, her face marked with interest.

"Uh…Uh…Um…No. I um-uh well…What's up? What are you guys doing here?"

"Well." The face of Garnet's mother then grew serious. "We have some very important matters to discuss. Have a seat." Her tanned hand gestured towards the seat next to her. Garnet didn't hesitate.

"So…" Said the Queen, as Garnet settled herself. "How has your day been?"

Garnet nodded her head in a satisfied manner.

"Pretty Good." She answered. "If I say so myself…Even if I just woke up recently." She laughed.

"Cream and sugar?" Asked Brahne, smiling.

Garnet accepted the rose-imprinted tea cup. "Thanks."

She took a long sip, and nearly burnt her tongue in the process.

"Jeez!" She gasped from the sudden effect as she coughed. 'They usually wait until it's warm when they serve it to someone! What's up with them?!"

There was an awkward silence as Garnet waited for her tea to cool. This was so strange-usually the Queen and Brahne began chatting before Garnet's hand would even touch the chair.

"So…" The Queen folded her perfect flexible hands in her lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yes…" Answered Garnet uncertainly. "You overslept quite a bit didn't you"  
"Well…I-I guess so"  
"What were you doing up so late that had made you so tired"  
"Uh-ah-um….Studying and practicing my lines."

The Queen rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Of coarse. Listen Garnet, you shouldn't devote so much of your time reading all those lines. Don't worry about it. Just do your best."

"Thank-you mother. I'll keep that in mind. And trust me-that's the last time I'm going to stay up late studying-I promise."

The Queen laughed.

"I'm sure it will be."

Garnet could not tell if her mother had believed her or not.

Another restrained silence formed.

Garnet's tea had finally cooled. She sipped it slowly and cautiously.  
Just when Garnet had thought that her mother was finished asking strange random questions, she started again.

"So um Garnet if you don't mind my asking, are there any boys you've fancied lately?"

Garnet gasped at the sudden question. Blushes immediately formed at her cheeks.

"Ah…Uh…Um…" Garnet could not find herself to tell her mother about Blank-she just couldn't. At least not yet anyway.

"No." Garnet concluded. "Th-There's nobody."

"Well don't worry honey, someday-" The Queen cleared her throat. "Wait, what am I doing? I-I have to stop babbling away." She gave herself a small slap in the face like Garnet would have done. Petunia seemed surprised to have witnessed Petunia doing such a thing. The Queen took a big sigh. "Look. I have something important to tell you. Very important. You may not like it, but you'll have to agree to it anyway. It's the duty to being a princess."

Garnet stiffened in her chair. 'This is serious. What could it be?' Garnet wondered.

The Queen took another deep breath.

"Well you've heard of arranged marriages, correct?"

Garnet gulped. She didn't like the sound of this.

"Erm. Yes." She answered. It was true-she read about three books regarding the subject and one play.

"Well okay." Garnet's mother paused for a breath again-she was clearly nervous. "Here's the thing. For a very long time the royal family line of Alexandros has had this tradition. Every single princess has taken part in it-your grandmother, your Aunt Brahne, me-everyone. And although this tradition may seem unfair at first, it isn't actually all that bad. And here it is." She cleared her throat again.

"We do not exactly know how it began, but for years it has been custom for princesses to be given an arranged marriage thirty days before her seventeenth birthday."

When her mother had finished talking Garnet laughed uncomfortably. "Wow! That's…WOW! And when was this harsh tradition put to an end?"

Garnet's mother and Aunt Brahne both exchanged nervous, uneasy looks.

Garnet's mother bit her lip-something she rarely ever did.  
"Well…It hasn't actually been brought to an end yet…"

Garnet's smile immediately faded. "W-What do you mean?"

"Well unfortunately this rule still exists and it applies to you."

"WHAT?!" Garnet gasped. She then froze when she realized what the date of the day was-exactly thirty days before her seventeenth birthday.

"Rubbish!" She cried, as she stood up angrily. "Please inform me that this is. Some kind of sick joke!"

Garnet's mother sighed sadly.

"It isn't. Garnet, you know that I wouldn't joke about something like that. I am thoroughly telling the truth."

"But I don't want to marry young!" Garnet cried. "I-I want to go to school, I want to take acting lessons- I want to become an actress!"

"Oh you will be able to do those things honey!" Said the Queen comfortingly. "You'll just be a married woman while you accomplish them is all."

Garnet swallowed back a lump in her throat. "And… And what if I were not married after my seventeenth birthday?"

There was a restrained dramatic silence-Garnet and Brahne didn't dare draw breaths while they awaited the Queen's response.

"Well.." She started. She took a deep breath and clutched the table-causing her small knuckles to turn snow white.

"Well you'll be a princess forever, and all of your hopes and chances of becoming Queen will be forever gone."

Garnet froze. Her mouth hung open in shock. She felt her eyes grow into the size of wide pizzas.

All her hopes, all of her dreams of becoming a Queen that she had had as a youngling would be all put to waste…

Unless of coarse, if she found a boy to marry in thirty days.

'But I don't want to marry young!' Garnet's inside thoughts cried.

'…But I don't want to be a princess for the rest of my life either." A smaller voice added.

Even though voices in her mind were speaking, Garnet couldn't even get herself to utter a sound. So she did the only thing her body would let her to-cry.

They came out as small slow tears, but soon evolved into fat rapid ones. They resembled blue diamonds as they flowed down her pale face.

Garnet's mother then immediately took action. She handed Garnet a hankie the color of navy blue.

"Oh honey! It's okay. Don't worry, that won't ever happen. I'll make sure of it!"

Garnet accepted the hankie. She used it to dab her eyes.

"It's just not fair!" She screamed.

"I know." Said the Queen soothingly. "Trust me, if there was anything I could do to bend the rule I most certainly would-"

"THEN DO IT!" Shouted Garnet as she stamped her foot like a five-year-old; causing Petunia and Brahne to gasp in shock. The Queen merely closed her eyes as if she had been expecting such behavior. The hankie fell limply towards the floor. "DO ANYTHING! CANCEL THE DAMN THING IF YOU CAN!"

Garnet new that she was being selfish to her mother-and especially rude by cussing, but she couldn't help it. She was just so angry about the unfair deadline.

As she exited the porch Petunia grabbed Garnet's arm.

Garnet gasped in shock from the sudden movement. Petunia had never in Garnet's life grabbed her so suddenly.

"So you ladies are finished talking I assume?" She asked excitingly, although she clearly already knew the answer. Before Garnet could answer, she continued.

"Good! Because he's waiting for you in the dining hall!"

"What?! Who?? Whose this "him"?" Garnet asked.

"Him!" Squealed the twenty-six-year-old maid. "you know who! Come on"  
And before Garnet could say anything more, she was led away by an exhilarated Petunia.

"Well at least she's going to meet him now." Said Brahne in a false cheery voice.

The Queen nodded glumly. She could still hear Garnet's angry words hit her like lightening.

Brahne refused to believe that it was useless to cheer her up however.

"They'll get along splendidly I'm sure."

"That I doubt." Replied the Queen in a solemn tone.

She looked down towards the floor. Her eyes fixed upon the abandoned blue hankie.

"So, do you have a uh butler boyfriend you'll be returning to tonight?" Asked a blonde-haired-teen. He wrapped him arm around the waist of a raven-haired maid.

"Oooh you silly!" Giggled the maid.

The man tightened his grip around the maid's curvy hips.

One his wrist was a red bracelet.

Queen Dagger: "Dun dun dun"  
Teddy Bear: "DUN"  
Queen Dagger: "What will their first encounter be like? Find out in the next chapter which I have not come up for a title yet. Hopefully I'll type it soon. If I don't then have a good Easter!" )

Oh yeah! During this past December I left the US for the first time! I went to Germany and France- it was pretty cool. :D

Teddy Bear: "Oh shut up. Nobody cares."Takes out two reeses peanut-butter cups. "Want one?"

Queen Dagger: "Can't. Gave candy up for lent"  
Teddy Bear: "You gave up candy up for lent?! HA HA HA HA HA! YOU MUST BE IN TOTAL HELL RIGHT NOW! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Queen Dagger: "Not really"  
Teddy Bear: -- "Whatever. More for me then. Read and review!" 


	6. The First Meeting

The First Meeting 

Queen Dagger: "Not the best title but yeah. Maybe I'll change it later. Maybe."

Teddy Bear: "Yeah, and also we wanted to thank all of the nice reviews we have received(ok except for one that wasn't too good-and I felt really bad that he/she hadn't liked it!)

Queen Dagger: "Yes I feel very honored that some of you think that it's a great story, although I don't feel like I deserve such a title!" starts bowing. "I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!" lol. Anyway, thank you so so so so so much though, I shall continue to try doing my best and I dearly hope that I won't ruin the story at all. And I hope I'll be able to finish it."

"Here he is!" Exclaimed Petunia. "Are you excited or what?!"

"Extremely." Garnet grumbled glumly.

(Hey three G's in a row! D )

The him Petunia had referred to was about eighteen. He was a blonde and his name apparently was Zidane. And extremely cute according to Petunia.

'Maybe he won't be that bad." She thought to herself.

They then entered the dining hall.

And there in the middle for the whole world to see was a blonde young man and a dark-haired maid Garnet knew to be named Lorelli. The smiling maid was being almost embraced by the blonde, and they both looked as if they were conjoined at the hip.

Lorelli immediately blushed when she noticed Garnet and Petunia's entrance. She tried to flee from the young man's grip, but strangely he did not let her go.

"Uh-oh." He said. "Caught in the act." He then whispered to Lorelli. "I thought you said she probably wouldn't come!"

Lorelli gave an uncomfortable smile and shrugged.

"Uh-erm sorry to interrupt but…Ahem. This is Princess Garnet. Your arranged-to-be wife."

"What's up?" The blonde greeted Garnet, shaking her hand as if he were meeting an acquaintance of Petunia's. His other hand however, was still wrapped around Lorelli's waist.

"Uh…Um…" Responded Garnet, surprised by his normal laid-back behavior. She found herself curtsying. "I-It's very nice to meet you."

The pleasure is mine miss." Said he, bowing lowly. By then Lorelli was able to make her escape.

"Um. Thank-you." Said Garnet back in reply.

"So what do you think?" Asked the Queen, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere. Her sudden entrance made Garnet jump.

"Erm…Well…" Said Garnet, blushing even deeper. She had just met him! How would she be able to determine if he was marry-able or not?!

Just as Garnet was about to come up with a reply, a couple of people passed by. Two were middle-aged men busying themselves by carrying wooden crates. A chestnut-browned haired girl followed after them. She smiled wide when she spotted Garnet's suitor.

"Zidane!" She screamed happily. She ran over and embraced a surprised looking Zidane into a big bear hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked joyfully, breaking the hug.

"Nothin much." Zidane grinned. "Just hangin with friends…"

Garnet's mouth help open. Friends?! How dare he! He's got the nerve to act as if their meeting was unimportant! And why did that girl hug him?! That…That player!

"Cool." The girls eyes sparkled. "Don't forget that our date is a week! You promised to bring me on an airship!"

"I know." Said Zidane. "I wouldn't have forgotten if my very life had depended on it."

The girl giggled in reply and held him closer.

Garnet rolled her eyes irritably.

"Tessa!" Shouted one of the crate-carrying men. They were quite a distance away now. "Your break ends in ten minutes! The customers aren't going to serve themselves!"

Tessa groaned regrettably. "Well I better go now. See you tomorrow then baby." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and set off after her two male companions.

"Bye love! Your first airship encounter will be one you'll never forget about I promise!"

Tessa giggled slightly in reply while she ran off. And in about just five seconds alone, Tessa disappeared out of sight.

All was silent after her departure. Petunia, Garnet, and the Queen stared at Zidane in shock.

It took him quite a while to realize that all of their attention had been based on him.

"What?!" He asked when he had finally noticed.

The three young women glanced towards each other, unsure of what to say to the confused-looking teen.

Zidane sighed.

"It's nothing. Just a hookup. Hey, I mean if if I'm going to have to devote everything to my wife when I get married, then I might as well date as much as I still can, right?" He grinned.

Garnet's mouth gaped down even further. She had never heard a boy sound like any more than a jerk than he just had.

"Well…" The Queen began, clearly uncomfortable by Zidane's theory. "We were sort of hoping that you would just date Garnet. So you guys will learn to get along together and learn more about each other before you possibly marry.

"Ah no worries!" Zidane replied confidently. "Just give me about a week-I bet by then you won't be able to get her off of me!"

A couple of Zidane's friends apparently had been standing by, and a couple of them whooed at Zidane's remark. One whistled.

Garnet clenched her jaw tight-barely capable of concealing her anger.

"Besides." Continued Zidane. "I think she already likes me anyway. Don't you Gar?" He put his arm around Garnet's shoulder.

She then snapped. Her pent-up anger for Zidane finally erupted. "NO! I CERTAINLY DON'T!" She roughly flung Zidane's arm away, and stamped as hard as she could on Zidane's large foot.

"YEOWCH!" Zidane yelped, reaching down to tend to his foot in pain and surprise.

Instead of saying anymore, Garnet flounced away in rage.

Whoo broke out from Zidane's set of friends, except for this time far louder. A couple of cat calls came out as well too.

Without even thinking, Garnet picked up a banana cream pie from a nearby table, and hurled it with all her might towards the laughing boys.

"Whoa!" A couple of them cried in surprise.

Garnet spun around and grinned when she heard the SPLAT! The pie had successfully reached its target.

Satisfied, she left the dining room, and had just happened to hear Zidane say in a sarcastic tone, "Well that went out well. Don't you think?"

Queen Dagger: "Ok I hope that was ok, and that you guys like don't hate me or anything. I hope you don't hate me if it didn't at all meet your expectations."

Teddy Bear: "They should already hate you for normally being such a slow updater."

Queen Dagger ignores him. "Well I completed chapter 7 as well, except I don't think I'll have enough time to update it anytime soon, I'll be out visiting relatives during the long weekend. TT We'll see I guess. Don't worry though, chapter 7 isn't too important, nothing much occurs in it. Some stuff will happen in chapter 8 but not too much. One of my fears is writing chapters that will turn out to be boring; I'm getting slightly nervous with this fanfic…"

Teddy Bear: "Ah I'm sure it won't be too bad, and the story will probably turn out ok. Just don't stress over it."

Queen Dagger: ":O……………………………!!!!!!!!!!!"

Teddy Bear: "What?"

Queen Dagger: "No more cola for you."

HAPPY EASTER:D HOPE YOU FOUND THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST AN OKAY READ! REVIEW PLEASE-IF YOU WANT!

Oh yeah! I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes on the other chapter! The spacing came out all weird. I'll fix it when I'm less lazy. xP


	7. Frolicking

Frolicking

Queen Dagger: Sorry sorry! I had left my notebook containing this chapter in my locker, and I got it back from cleaning my locker just last week. SORRY!

Garnet had not noticed that she was still wearing her formal dress until she was already in the small rowboat heading towards the town square of Alexandria.

Garnet needed to cool down and calm her anger. And a Wednesday visit to her town seemed to be the perfect solution. She didn't have time to get changed into proper and conferrable clothing.

"HEY!" Shouted a voice behind her that came in the direction of the shore. It had come from Zidane. "Hey! Wait! Stop! I want to talk to you!"

"Well guess what?!"Garnet shot back. "I don't WANT to talk to YOU!"

"Aw, come on Garnet, please?"

NO! Garnet shouted in reply.  
"Alright, if that's the way it's gotta be..."

Zidane began to take off his shoes.

Garnet paled when she realized what he was preparing to do.

"Don't you dare!" She shrieked.

Zidane smiled at her, while he took off his socks.

"I'm warning you!" She shouted to him again.

But the young blonde man had no intention of listening to the princess, and swan dived into the blue waters of the lake.

"That dummy better know how to swim." Muttered the guardswoman as she continued to row.

Zidane did know how to swim-quite well in fact. He resurfaced five seconds later, his blonde hair matted down upon his face. He began to breaststroke his way towards the boat. Garnet shrieked when she realized how fast he was going-he was already almost halfway towards where the boat was.

"Can't you row faster?!" She asked the woman, sounding ruder than she had intended to.

The woman picked up in her speed of rowing, however it was not much faster.

Zidane was beginning to near closer and closer.

Nervously, Garnet glanced towards the direction of where they were heading. There was still quite a distance to go, and Garnet knew for sure that they wouldn't be capable of reaching it without having Zidane catching up to them.

Then, feelong as if she had no other choice, Garnet stood up, took off her heels, and before the woman could stop her, Garnet plunged into the waters with her shoes in her hands.

PRINCESS! The woman screamed.

It was actually warm, to Garnet's surprise. It wasn't too deep either just above her chest.

'I should swim here more often.' She thought to herself.

Her wine red dress floated around her. She was then pained to realize that she had probably ruined it.

With a sad sigh, she began to dog-paddle towards land.

She felt her dress continue to go up and reveal what she wore underneath. Her first urge would be to immediately pull it back down, but she knew that if she swam while holding it down, she wouldn't ever be capable of out swimming Zidane. Still, it didn't prevent her from blushing at the thought of Zidane getting an eyeful.

"Princess! Cried the guardswoman. Please come back here!"■

But Garnet did not listen to her plea, and continued to stroke on forward.

Before she knew it, she was able to stand, and run the rest of the distance towards the shore.

Her feet soon touched the castle ground and she continued to sprint, except at a much faster pace.

"Hey wait! No! Come on! Please wait!" Zidane pleaded in the far background.

But Garnet ignored him, and continued to run.

She ran past trees and started to get closer towards the town square entrance. She happened to turn around and noticed that even though he was not at all close, she was still in perfect range of Zidane. This encouraged her to run even faster, and soon reached the town square.

It was busy and bustling-as usual. A lot of women were either shopping or gossiping among friends. Three little girls were playing jump-rope-as they did almost every day.

Garnet ran past the wandering crowds and headed towards the alley near the side-dock.  
A couple of people gave her shocked looks towards her wet dress, but she paid no heed to them.

She had one plan: to get to the store where Eiko worked. It belonged to a woman named Madame Rose, whom specialized in selling magical items such as herbs, candles, and crystals(a couple of wands too.) It was were Eiko worked four days a week, five hours a day, for a quite certifiable pay. Because it was Wednesday in about the early afternoon, Garnet knew that to her luck, Eiko would be there.

Nestled between two big buildings, the shop was quite small, and was often missed by people.

When she finally reached it, she flung the door open and literally flew inside. Eiko shrieked from the sudden entrance. Thankfully there were no customers inside.

"Douse the light!" Ordered Garnet.  
"What? But..." Said Eiko, in confusion.  
"DO IT! PLEASE!" Garnet cried.

Eiko didn't hesitate. She blew out the fire of a big white candle.

Madame Rose had installed a candle system where if the king candle was blown out, all of the other mini ones would go out as well.

Thankfully, such an event occurred when Eiko blew out the large candle, and the room was immediately covered in complete darkness.

Garnet hid in a dark corner, eyeing the outside of the shop window.

She had ducked just in time, for just then Zidane's blonde head appeared.

He looked around, his expression confused yet determined at the same time.

He continued to look for where the princess had gone, and Garnet held her breath nervously when his eyes met upon Eiko's dark shop. He did not notice Garnet or Eiko.

Zidane then must have come to the conclusion that Garnet had escaped, for he sighed and headed back towards where he came.

Garnet sighed with relief. She stayed rooted to the spot however, and continued to kneel low.

All was dark and silent for a while, until a big candle came back on, and the other minature candles slowly followed.

The entire room was then lit in an orange glow as it originally was.

"O.k..." Said Eiko, crossing her arms. "You better talk. Why were you hiding, and who was that blonde hottie back there?"

Garnet gulped. She didn't have any intention of telling Eiko the ill news.

Queen Dagger: Short I know, but don't worry! I'll continue very soon!"

Teddy Bear: "Yeah Chapter 8's almost finished-it's quite long!"

Queen Dagger: "Yeah and the good news is, is that I think I finally know where I'll have this story go. All I can say is, there is going to be a lot of infatuations, tears, lies, a couple of insults, one fight, secret admirers, and one particular event that I have a feeling that you guys will hate me for if I put it in, but I feel like I have to put it in so yeah."

Teddy Bear: "Does it involve on of the characters?"

Queen Dagger: "Obviously." --

Teddy Bear: "Can you tell me who it is?"

Queen Dagger: "Nope, sorry. No scoops. It's all going to be surprises."

Teddy Bear: "GRRRR!!!!!!!!!"

Queen Dagger: "See you guys soon:D

Next Chappie may be called, "An Early Rehearsal", not yet sure though.


	8. Vivi's Idea

Vivi's Idea 

Queen Dagger: Hey guys. Told ya I'd update soon!

Teddy Bear: Yeah, guess what?! Queen's in a play, just like Garnet!

Queen Dagger blushes. I didn't even expect to be a part of it, the original plan was just to help along, but after today's small rehearsal, I have 28 lines. That is, if nothing changes and I keep the two roles I have. I don't have a main part like Garnet is trying out for, but if I end up having 28 lines then it's more than I'd ever had I may have to sing though (not alone-thank god!)

Teddy Bear: What play are you guys doing?

Queen Dagger: A funny spoof on Phantom of the Opera.

Teddy Bear: Cool. Now begin the chapter! You're boring the audience-as usual!

Queen Dagger: Ok, ok! Sheesh!

Garnet had no intention of revealing her unfortunate secret to Eiko, so she told Eiko a lie.

She hated creating lies, and was not fond of them altogether, but she felt as if she had no other choice.

She told Eiko that she was taking part in a drill for Steiner, to ensure that she was in good hands in case if she was in danger, and the blonde boy was a pretend predator. Eiko did seem surprised at first, but she then calmed and said jokingly Well, tell Steiner to sign me up to play the damsel in distress-I'd give anything to get chased by that blonde hottie!

Garnet gave Eiko a nervous laugh, and told her that she had to depart.

" 'Kay Garnet, just give me a heads up next time if there's another drill! See you later!

As soon as the door closed, Garnet drooped in posture and sighed with relative relief.

'Ugh. She said. I hate lying, I hate lying, I hate lying...'

She felt as rotten as an egg, as she slowly walked towards the main square, slouching in a very un-princess-like manner.

The town square was still busy as earlier, but was beginning to thin out due to it being lunch hour.

Garnet's stomach grumbled.

'Ughhhh'.That's right, I barely even had any breakfast.' She thought grumbly.

Long invisible strands of spaghetti began to dance in front of her face in a torturous manner.

Hey Garnet! Called a voice, breaking Garnet's hungry trance.

She spun around towards the direction of the voice.

It came from Vivi, who was in the middle of jumping rope with the two little girls. The other one stood by and watched Vivi with admiration.

Garnet then realized that the one in the middle of the rope earlier had been Vivi, not one of the girls.

Garnet smiled. To her, it was a funny sight to see a hooded boy with yellow eyes jump up and down.

"Hang on a minute!" Said Vivi. "98...99...100!"

He jumped out of harm's way from the swinging red rope.

"Sorry. I'd do more, but I have to meet up with my friend now. See you later!"

"Bye!" Called the girls. The one that had stood watching seemed disappointed to see Vivi take his leave.

"Oh!" Said Garnet, as Vivi walked to her. "You didn't have to stop your game!"

"Naw that's ok." Said Vivi,not at all sounding like his shy self. "They can do without me. Besides, you look like you need someone to talk to."

Garnet smiled.

"Thanks Vivi, you're absolutely right."

Vivi then seemed to have been transformed back towards his usual quiet personality, for picked at his hands and looked towards the pavement.

"So."He began. If he had human skin, he would have surely been blushing. "I guess y-you don't have any of the female acquaintances from the castle huh?

Garnet frowned regrettably.

"Nope sorry Vivi."

She was dying to know who he was always looking for, and why, but she knew that she shouldn't act like Eiko and try to probe him of revealing his feelings.

"I'll just let him tell me on his own time." Thought Garnet. "It may be soon...Or never. No pressure."

Vivi, then immediately changed the subject.

"So um, I saw you earlier. You looked so scared. Who was that guy you were running from?"

Garnet then paled. She remembered that Zidane could still be on the lookout for her.

"Um,I'll tell you, but um,why don't we go somewhere first. How bout the side dock by Madame Rose's?"

Vivi gave an enthusiastic nod. "OK!"

"So."Began Vivi, as they were seated on the wooden dock. Their shoes were off, and they both moved their feet through the light blue waters. Vivi rotated his, making a circle. Who was that man you were running from?

Garnet looked out over sea instead of responding. She gave small splashes with her two feet.

"Ok." Said Vivi, seeming embarrassed. "You don't have to tell me."

Garnet loved Vivi's cordiality. His kindness and complete patience made him a very dear friend. Unlike Eiko and Freya, he understood when someone was upset, or didn't want to talk about something. She felt as if she couldn't ignore or lie to him, he deserved to hear what ailed her heart...

She told him everything. She spoke nothing about a false drill, but instead confined in him what was really bothering her-the deadline, her may being able to become Queen, Zidane...

Vivi didn't interrupt Garnet once. He listened to her with great interest, his eyes wide the entire time.

"Wow."He said, when Garnet had finally finished.

"Yeah." Said Garnet, beginning to kick her feet more wildly. "I just hate it all so much! One moment I feel happy, feeling as if for once..."She paused dramatically, wiping a tear that escaped from her eye. She then continued. "For once┘I was normal. Just a normal sixteen-year-old girl. Enjoying time with her friends, having fun without rules and regulations, acting... It just felt so splendid Vivi. I felt just like a normal girl. But then... Mom and Auntie had to tell that I have to marry in a month's time, or I'll never be able to become Queen. They try to pair me up with an awful man. I-I She paused again. More tears were now starting to stream down her face. Vivi immediately whipped out a light blue hankie for his pained friend. It's color immediately reminded Garnet of her mother. She dabbed her eyes and continued to speak. I-I want to become Queen. It's my destiny. To care for my people...To make their decisions...It's what I've dreamed of ever since I was five, but... I n-never expected for it to come so soon. I-I imagine myself as a Queen, in a high throne and married to an unknown being, with all of Alexandria at my command, but then... Then I see myself trapped. Unable to act in plays. Unable to visit Marcus, and Eiko, and Freya, and you. Just closed from the world, trapped from my expectations and responsibilities..."

Garnet then could speak no longer, and found herself crying hard and lamenting.

Vivi then gave Garnet what she needed since immediately after her mother told her the horrifying news-a hug.

Garnet was surprised by the sudden action, to her Vivi never seemed like the hugging type.

Vivi then immediately broke it off.

"I'm sorry that this all has to happen to you Garnet." Said Vivi, showing more sympathy than one ever could for an ailing friend. "You are a very great girl-you don't deserve to go through all this. But just know that you are a very lucky girl. Not everyone has the opportunity to be able to make a difference-heck I'd love to be capable of showcasing what I want. But I don't have the right authority. You do. You're able to make a difference-by becoming a Queen of Alexandria. That is loads better than seeming like a normal girl."

Garnet looked down at her ankles sheepishly. "I know..." Was all she said.

Vivi put his arm around her shoulder. "You'll get out of this somehow Garnet. He said, beginning to speak in a more sanguine tone. "You have an entire month. You'll make the right choice...I promise."

Garnet, who began to cry even more, just nodded in response-unable to speak.

"So, do you think your mom let you choose someone else to marry?" Asked Vivi.

Garnet shrugged. "I-I hope so."

"You should ask." Said Vivi.  
Garnet gave a small smile. "I will."

They were then silent for a while, gazing out towards the sea, both deep in thought. Garnet thinking about Blank and Marcus, and Vivi thinking about a certain someone that he admired.

Garnet watched a couple row across the horizon in a small wooden canoe. The girl smiled longingly at the boy while he rowed the oars with his strong, muscular arms. He seemed to be telling the girl something, yet Garnet couldn't make out what. Oh how she wished that she could be that girl...

"Hey." Said Vivi suddenly, breaking Garnet from her thoughts.

"What?" Asked Garnet, giving him a small smile.

"I know just what you need. Come on."

So without hesitation, they gathered their things and left the dock. Vivi lead on, with Garnet following, causing an intrguiging air to form behind him.

'Where on earth is he taken me?' Thought Garnet. 'Oh, I hope it's not to Eiko's store...'

But the young mage passed Madame Rose's, and headed towards the town square.

"The Inn?" Garnet continued to guess. "Nope. How about the Silver Diamond?" The Silver Diamond was a five-star restaurant where Freya worked, and was entirely made of glass, hence it's name. Freya hated her job as a waitress their, but loved the working hours, for the breaks allowed her to visit Fratley, who was right next door.

But Vivi did not go anywhere near towards it's direction. Instead, he headed further north and further from the castle.

"The pub???" Asked Garnet. 'Oh please, no. The people in there are so wild!' But Vivi didn't intend to bring her to the pub either. Instead he took a left, towards an alleyway. It was suddenly very clear to Garnet to where they were heading.

Sure enough, Vivi lead her downstairs in Marcus's tavern.

"Oh Viv's..." Garnet gave a silent blessing to her friend, feeling the happiest she had felt throughout the entire day.

"HEY!" Greeted Marcus, five seconds after they entered. He had been in the middle of pouring a black beverage into a container. "How are ya guys do'in?!"

"Nothing much." Vivi greeted the chestnut-haired boy back. "I brought Garnet here, cause she's having a rough day."

"Yeah no kiddin." Said Marcus, eyeing Garnet's dress. "Garnet, you look like someone threw you in the sea or something."

Garnet then immediately blushed when she realized that her dress had still been slightly damp.

Marcus had definitely been joking, and it had not offended her-at least not until she heard Ruby's hyena-like laugh emit from behind her.

Instead of blushing deeper, Garnet tightened her jaw. Ruby was usually nice, but sometimes she just never realized how bad her laughing could make someone feel.

"Shut-up." Said garnet, looking down at her feet. She felt as if her tears would pour again.

"Hey. HEY." Said Marcus, seeming to have appeared from nowhere. He placed his strong hand comfortingly on Garnet's shoulder, causing her to look up in surprise.

"It's just a joke. Come on, I'm sure we have some clothes behind stage you can wear. We can leave your dress outside to dry."

"O-Okay..." Said Garnet, feeling completely pathetic for having a tear escape from her eye.

With his hand still settled on garnet's shoulder, he slowly led her to the backstage, leaving Vivi standing alone; unsure what to do.

The sight of Marcus and Garnet's exit caused Ruby to tighten her grip on the water pitcher she was holding. She felt as if she could break it, and wished that she really could.

"Uh...Ma'am?" Asked a seated customer, who looked up at the aggravated waitress nervously.

"WHAT?!" She snapped angrily. The poor man immediately shrunk back, frightened.

"Y-you promised for a free refill."

"Oh." Said Ruby, who immediately calmed and felt guilty for being so rude. "Right. Sorry."

There were clothes stored backstage in a large trunk, and there was a wide variety for Garnet to choose from. However, most of them were too "costumy". It took quite a lot of digging through cascades of color until they finally found something close to suitable for Garnet.

It was a long yellow jumper, with a low-cut white blouse attached underneath it. It came with a set of dark rose-colored shoes that curved upward in an odd way.

"How's this?" Marcus asked, holding the outfit in front of him; except for the shoes.

"Well, it isn't the greatest, but at least I won't look like a somber princess from 500 years ago." Answered Garnet.

Marcus laughed. "Ok. Go get changed into it. There's a bathroom in the back as you know."

"Yep. K. Gotchya." Said Garnet, gathering the jumper from Marcus' hands.

Their hands touched only for an instant, but it was enough for Garnet's heart to thump as she headed away.

Garnet flicked the bathroom lantern on, and locked the door.

She nearly screamed when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror.

Her dark hair was fizzy and disheveled, and her face looked tired and blotchy. Her dress stuck to her skin.

She immediately felt embarrassed for having Marcus see her looking so horrible.

She fretted over her image immediately, attempting to fluff her hair.

'Oh! Where's my purse when I need it?!' She thought, frustrated when she realized that she would be unable to reapply her makeup.

She sighed, and regretted that she had not brought her red purse that would have matched perfectly.

A small purple bag then caught her attention. The words ROO was imprinted across it in red rhinestones.

There it sat. Out in the open atop a nearby table.

Garnet eyed it hungrily.

It clearly belonged to Ruby. And it's probably have exactly what Garnet would need. But would it be right to use it without her permission? Garnet pondered the thought while she eyed the small bag in a even more ravenous manner.

'It would be awfully impolite...'Said a polite little voice in Garnet's mind.

Garnet nodded in agreement.

'But...'Spoke another voice, sounding more loud and brave than the first. 'She DID laugh at YOU impolitely.'

Garnet nodded again.

"True true." She said aloud. "Decisions, decisions. What should I do?"

She continued to think.

She looked at Ruby's bag once again. And smiled."Whoo Garnet!" Cheered Marcus, when a transformed Garnet made her entrance. "Much better!"

He eyed her new outfit and her made-up face, grinning.

Instead of feeling embarrassed, garnet felt proud, strutting over towards him like a professional model-in funky red shoes.

"Thanks." She said, although she couldn't help thinking that she resembled an engineer.

She tried her best to brush the thought away.

"Oh!" She cried when she noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Vivi?"

"Oh, he left shortly after you headed to get changed." Said Ruby nonchalantly.

"Oh." Said Garnet in a sad tone. She felt like the biggest jerk for not thanking him for bringing her to the tavern, but yet she wanted to be at least capable of showing Marcus her thanks.

"So." She said, clapping her gloved hands together. "Do you think I could give you and Roo a hand?"

Marcus smiled, looking unsurprised at her offer. "Sure Garn. There's an extra apron in the supply closet."

So for the next two hours, the tavern's progress of customer-serving enhanced due to her aid.

She went this way and that in a red apron, refilling beverages, serving meals, and chatting heartily to the customers, who did not seem to notice that they were being served by a young woman marked by royalty.(Don't worry, Garnet was able to have her lunch shortly-a roast beef sandwich with biscuits and apple juice. It wasn't spaghetti, but it was something.)

"Ok everybody! I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we are going to close in fifteen minutes-an hour early. I'm awfully sorry for any inconvenience, but if it helps, the tavern will reopen at eleven. I will not be here, but I'll tell Rob to give ya'll a discount on drinks."

All the customers immediately broke into cheers.

Fifteen minutes later, the chipper customers made their exit, while Marcus recorded their names down so they would be eligible of receiving their discounts later during nocturnal time.

Once everyone made their leave, Ruby and Garnet headed over towards Marcus.

"So..."Said Ruby, her blue eyes looking concerned. "Is something wrong? Why 'r we closin early?"

Marcus grinned. "Don't worry Roo, nothing's wrong. I've just decided to have a rehearsal today. Viv's told me that Garnet was havin a bad day, and I figured havin a meeting regardin our play would be one of the only things that would make 'er feel better."

Garnet immediately beamed. Boy was he right!

Marcus smiled back at her.

Ruby rolled her eyes, an action that had went unnoticed.

"I sent moogleletters to the rest of the crew. Enero and Bonero should be here any minute, along with Cinna. Roxi,Billy, and Amarant should be coming as well. And Cinna's brigin' an old friend of our's. He was gonna bring along another, but unfortunately the lad can't come. Oh, and our crazy director will be here too."

"Whose the person that is coming?" Asked Garnet.

"I don't think you'll know 'em..."Said Marcus. "But his name is Blank."

Teddy Bear: "Dun Dun Dun!"

Queen Dagger: "Ok I hope this chapter's ok, I've spent two hours just typing it. Now I have to exercise."xD

Teddy Bear: "Haha."

Queen Dagger ignores him. "Lizette, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have worried you. Whenever I'm about to do or write something surprising, I always feel that people will hate me, so don't take it as something to deeply worry about, for this story will still be fun:D Things will all even out, and even if there's lies and betrayal, I will still try to include some funny bits as much as I can and I promise to try to not make this story have clichИ teen story material. Also, don't worry about Garnet and Zidy for now-that's all I can say. (The big surprise will probably have you guys thinking: "THAT was it???", but I found it pretty big so yeah. It really depends how attached you are to the FFIX characters...You'll know what I mean when I one day put it on here...)"

Teddy Bear: "Because it would have been too long, we cut this chapter in half. The NEXT one will be "An Early Rehearsal", we promise!"

Queen Dagger: "Yep! Cya then!" :D

Thank you for all of your reviews, although I regret that that one user didn't really like my story, I am still touched that some of you have continued on reading:D You are al great! I'm sorry i've been so awful with updating!


	9. An Early Rehearsal

An Early Rehearsal 

Teddy Bear: "Hey guys, what's up? We're going to try to type this as fast as we can cause Queen has to go to Alabama tomorrow to visit her brother."

Suddenly Queen Dagger crawls in, acting as if she'd been beaten up.

Queen Dagger: "Aagggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Teddy Bear: "What's wrong with you?"

Queen Dagger: "We had a drama meeting for the plays we're doing. It...It was... FIVE HOURS LONG! AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!! So many lines...So many..."

Teddy Bear is totally wierded out.

Teddy Bear: "Ok...I think you should just start the story now..."

Garnet's eyes immediately widened at Marcus's reply. Her mouth opened slightly ajar. Old blushes began to color their way through her porcelain skin as she recalled their last encounter.

"Ah." Said Marcus, his blue eyes twinkled at the love-struck princess. "You do know 'im."

Ruby rolled her eyes again, softly scoffing at the image of the man she detested most.

Before another word could be spoken, a blonde smiling girl burst through the front door.

It was Roxi. Roxi was a very upbeat and chipper member of the group. She was always smiling and rarely ever cried, or even frown. She was very experienced in the acting field, having starred un twelve plays during her seventeen years of existence. She was a master at any role, however Roxi lacked the skills of memorization when it came to speaking lines, so she was usually cast small roles, or parts that required dancing.

Roxi had bright blonde hair, that bounced up and down in its loose ponytail as she bounded over to give her three friends hugs. Marcus's had been the longest, Ruby and Garnet noticed with great interest.

Roxi smiled a smile that was literally as wide as a jack-o-lantern's.

"Hey Rox." Greeted Marcus. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know. The usual!" She giggled in reply. "Anyway, guess what?! Cinna's bringing a friend of his, to try out for the part of Marcus! And he's sooo cute! GASP! Oh! Here they come now! Quickly! I'll arrange the chairs!"

And before anyone could say anything else, Roxi bounded over toward the stage to manage the seating arrangements.

More people then made their entrance. A red-haired boy, an older-looking boy with a slight beard, and to Garnet's joy, Blank.

"Oh, hey guys!" Squealed Roxi in the background, as if she had been there the whole time. "Come on over! You can help me arrange the chairs!"

Cinna smiled and immediately headed towards her direction.

Blank gave a small warm smile to Garnet before following his friend, causing Garnet's heart to pound.

The red-head, whose name was Amarant, followed without uttering a word, his face hidden in his long dark rose red locks.

Cinna was a natural at acting, he had only done it for three years, but many thought him a good actor because of him being capable of making himself cry.

(a/n: ⌠I'd just like to add, in case is you've pondered it, Garnet has been acting for only two years-but her excellence makes up for the short experience!")

Amarant, was definitely not of the talkative type, and 'I Wanna Be Your Canary' would be his first play. He seemed to like tackling only serious roles, and always seemed annoyed whenever his fellow peers goofed odd. Nobody knew why he even joined the theatre group.

"Hey, wow!""Ruby suddenly said, causing Garnet to jump. "D' you know that I have a lipstick that same color?" She pointed to Garnet's soft purple lips. "That same eye shadow too!"

Garnet immediately gulped. 'Maybe I shouldn't have went through her cosmetic bag after all...' She put on her best innocent look. "Oh. Really?" She said.

"Awesome how long that stuff lasts, eh?" Continued Ruby, ignoring Garnet's reply. "Tha's a special brand. A friend sent it to me. From Lindibulm. Isn't it great?!"

"Oh. Oh yeah!" Garnet laughed nervously.

Thankfully, Marcus unknowingly came to Garnet's rescue. "Hey, as much fun it is to secretly discuss how awesome I am, I want you guys to come over here. I want us to look professional and ready when Baku comes."

Baku was the director. Although he jokingly flirted with Garnet, Ruby, and Roxi, he was very serious about the play, and did not tolerate slacking.

Just as Ruby and Garnet reached Marcus onstage, Baku entered, along with a panting Enero and Bonero; the ones that were to play bodyguards.

"G'd thing ya entered jus' as I did, or the door wuld'v been closed on 'ya! Bwa ha ha ha!" Baku laughed as if he had cracked a humorous joke.

Enero and Benero laughed nervously along, probably feeling that they had no other choice.

Baku was a man quite large in size. He often wore engineer-type clothes, along with work goggles. To Garnet, he resembled a big bear-a bear with goggles and purple hair.

"'Kay people!" He shouted, clapping his "paws". Le's get started with this thing!"

Everyone was seated in a circle onstage, all poised and ready-well except Amarant who had his arms crossed and his head drooped.

Baku sauntered over and plopped between Garnet and Roxi.

"How's me beautiful lasses, eh?" He asked, placing both arms around each girl's shoulder.

Roxi giggled.

"Um...Fine. Just fine. And you?" Said Garnet. She gave him a warm smile, although she really wished to set his hand ablaze-although that was a task only Vivi could accomplish.

"Nev'r been better." To Garnet's relief, he released both his arms. "So, Marcus. What's happen'in? We weren't plannin to have rehearsal til Friday. Why's it two days early?"

"Well I heard Garnet was havin' a bad day, so..."Marcus answered, his eyes sparkling towards the princess's direction.

"Is that so?" Baku faced Garnet. Before she could answer, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder again. "Well you always have us, and I'm sure rehearsal will help make 'ya feel better!"

He then embraced Garnet in an awkward bear hug.

Garnet slyly gave Marcus an evil glare. Marcus smiled in return, and tried hard not to laugh, for he knew how much she hated to be touched by Baku.

"Alright now!"Said Baku, releasing Garnet. He had immediately been switched to serious director mode. "So le's start. 'K. You guys know where our binders are, so...yea..."

Nobody moved a muscle.

"Um...Baku..." Began Marcus, speaking in an uncertain tone.

"Yes?" Baku asked, facing him. He didn't seem fazed by Marcus's attitude at all.

"Well..." Marcus bit his lip and made a face. "You see, we were wandering when you were going to start casting...The play's in only twenty-two days..."

"Bwa ha ha ha! You mean that the 24th is in 22 days?! Hmm...Wow. Where did all the time fly, eh? We have enough time though, we'll just hafta have a heck alatta rehearsals is all..." Answered Baku, rubbing his belly.

"Um...Ok..." Said Garnet, in a tone as uncertain as Marcus's. "When do you think casting will be?"

Baku gave a fake sigh of irritation. "You and ur casting!"He said. "Alright, I guess I hafta chose a casting date fer Garnet here." Garnet blushed at this, and looked down at her feet shyly. After a moment of consideration Baku formed a conclusion. "How 'bout...uh...Next Saturday? On the...eh...twelfth?"

Everyone seemed to agree with the deadline.

Although it worked for her, Garnet could not feeling nervous that she only had ten days to prepare┘

"Alright!" Said Baku, breaking Garnet's thoughts of inner worry. "Le's begin already!"

The practice was two hours long.

They had begun with a couple breathing exercises, ones that Garnet found quite silly and unnecessary.

They then took turns reading lines of ever character of their same gender. Garnet read all the lines of Cornelia, Cornelia's sister, and maid. Roxi and Ruby did the same.

Marcus, Cinna, Amarant, and Blank all rehearsed the lines of Marcus the lover, Marcus's dear friend(there are two, but Baku decided to pretend there were only one) Marcus's other friend(the "betrayer"), and the personal top guard of Cornelia's father; which did not have that many lines and appeared only in the beginning of the play.

Already Garnet had out in her mind what the cast would look like: Amarant as the top guard, Roxi as the maid, Cinna as the dear friend, Ruby as Cornelia' sister, and herself as Cornelia. She was at loss, whoever of whether whom would be Cornelia's lover, Blank or Marcus.

But as if to help her decide, Baku announced that he would have all audition for Cornelia and Marcus act out the final, tragic scene of the ending..

Garnet took a deep breath. She was to soon act alongside with Marcus, after Ruby was done.

"...And for my love Cornelia!" Cried Marcus, as he held up a wooden sword to strike Baku.

Just as Marcus took a step and thrusted towards the big man, Ruby stepped in the way.

"Ngh!"Went Ruby, pretending that the false sword had stabbed her in the abdomen. She fell to the wooden floor.

Marcus gasped in surprise toward his fallen lover.

Baku had a look of sorrow on his face as he kneeled to tend to his "daughter."

The scene looked so real, that Garnet felt as if she would cry.

"F-Forgive me...Marcus..." Ruby said in a voice that was soft but still hearable. "For...I still...love...my father..."

Her upper body then fell back, signifying that her character's shoul had left the world.

"What have I done?! Am I never to hear her loving voice? Am I cursed to never again to feel her soft touch? Oh, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

He then lifted the wooden dagger, and pointed it towards his chest.

"Ngh!" He went, as he thrust the sword next to his shoulder, making it seem as if he had been impaled.

"Marcus!" Cried Cinna, as Marcus fell toward the floor.

Unfortunately, Marcus had not planned out which part of the floor he would hit, for he plopped right on top of a seemingly dead Ruby.

"OOF!" She went, her air having been forced out of her lungs like a balloon being deflated. She gave Marcus an evil glare.

"OUCH! MARCUS! THAT HURT! WATCH WHERE 'YER FALL'IN!"

Everyone then burst into laughter, even Garnet cracked a small warm smile.

Marcus laughed too, as he gingerly stood back up. He assisted Ruby in doing the same. "Sorry Roo." He apologized. "It was pretty good up 'til that point, eh?"

"Yep. Indeed." Said Baku, making a note on a clipboard he held. " 'K. Next is now Marcus 'n Garn!"

Garnet took a deep breath. 'This is it!' She thought to herself. 'Just try your best!'

Then, with trembling knees, she headed over towards Marcus.

Marcus gave her a small grin of consolation before Baku began.

"Ngh!" Cried Garnet, feigning to be stabbed by a wooden sword.

Marcus and Baku then repeated their earlier movements and reactions.

"F-Forgive me...Marcus..." Spoke Garnet, in a voice that was as soft as Ruby's had. "For... I still... love...my father..."

She then went still as Ruby had, acting as if her soul had just escaped her body. A single tear escaped Garnet's eye, as if it were her character's final farewell towards her lover.

Marcus immediately reacted, crying: "What have I done? Am I never ti hear her loving voice again? Am I cursed to never again feel her soft touch? Oh, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

Then, just as earlier, Marcus thrust the false weapon underneath his shoulder. He pretended to wince in pain as he fell softly to the floor-without toppling his dead lover.

They lie there for a moment, Garnet beginning to feel very awkward from the silence and feeling of everyone watching her.

"Geez Louise!" Baku suddenly spoke, almost causing Garnet to jump. "I's quieter in here than a pharaoh's burial chamber! Bwa ha ha ha! Ahem. Bravo kids, truly excellent!"

The rest of the group immediately broke into claps and applause.

Garnet could not help but accept the praises, and gave a warm smile as she stood up.  
Marcus had already been up on his feet, flexing his muscles and taking bows.

"Alrite! Alrite people! Tha's enough!" Ordered Baku. The cheers immediately ceased upon his command. " 'Kay. Next is...Garn and our 'lil newcomer, Blank!"

Cheers immediately broke out once again as Blank bounded over towards a blushing, awaiting princess.

'It's ok. It's ok...' Garnet tried to calm her nerves. 'He may be totally gorgeous, but you can do this. Concentrate!...Focus!...Just pretend as if this were all real-your father not permitting you to be with the man you love! Yes! That's exactly what I'll do!"

Garnet gave a small smile at her idea, and was quite prepared when Baku began.

"Pray Sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me!" He ordered, sounding just like an authoritive father.

'Just like real life...Just like real life...' Garnet reminded herself.

"Nay, father I shan't return!" Garnet shot back, far louder than she had intended.

A couple of people sniggered at Garnet's seriousness.

"Jesus." Baku muttered under his breath.

Garnet tried hard not to blush from being derided, and immediately abandoned her idea of pretending that everything was realistic.

They continued to recite the remaining lines just as the last round. Except when Marcus had feigned a declaring of love towards her, her heart did not beat as strong as it had for Blank's voice.

"...Thust robbed me of all I treasure!" Cried Blank in a husky voice that sounded heavenly to Garnet.

She was already on the floor, and heard a THUMP! Drop a few inches near her body. It was clearly Blank-acting out his death.

Garnet opened one eye to glance at the fallen boy.

His usual sunglasses had fallen off his face, revealing two closed eyes that appeared to be deep in sleep. His mouth was slightly ajar in a most innocent way; as if he were a child napping during the daytime. His soft pink lips were still. Garnet had a strong urge to kiss those lips, as if to wake him from his slumber┘

Suddenly, a sudden burst of revelry immediately freed Garnet from her trance. Her eyes immediately shot wide open, as did Blank's. They both averted their attention to their cheering fans.

"Bravo!" Went Cinna.  
"Excellente!" Squealed Roxi.  
Marcus gave a small grin.

The only ones that were not cheering were Amarant and Ruby.

Nobody has taken notice to them, however.

"Alrite, alrite!" Barked Baku, ending the applause once again. "We're almost outta here people! All we'v got left his Roob's and lover boy here!"

Ruby immediately paled at these words, her eyes expanding in complete horror. "Y-You...M-mean..." She stuttered. "M-me and...Blank?" She spoke the name as if it were poison to her tongue.

"Yes I do, sweet cake's." Replied Baku, not at all noticing Ruby's reluctance. "C'm ov'r here and hit 'im with what ya got sweet 'hart.!"

Ruby almost gasped at the command. To pretend to love the man she strongly abhorred with an ever burning passion?! She felt as if she'd rather mop up a pile of vomit.

"Come on Roo." Said Blank, flashing Ruby his ever-famous smile. "You know you want to. Don't try to pretend you're afraid to We all know it's just an act!"

Ruby gritted her teeth as she sauntered over to the conceited redhead. She felt as if she were a volcano ready to erupt.

'Easy now Ruby...'Her inner voice soothed herself. 'He 'jus wants to get ya mad in ord'r to git a good laugh. Don't give 'im wa he wants... Don't give 'im wa he wants...'

Ruby was fortunately successful in easing her anger so she'd be capable recited her lines, although her acting was far inferior than earlier. Even the most acting-challenged audience member would have been able to detect Ruby's loathing for Blank in the tone of her voice.

Garnet could not help noticing Ruby's eyes opening and watching Blank pretending to stab himself, probably hoping that he somehow managed to injure himself. Or maybe she just took pleasure in the thought of seeing Blank dying. Garnet nearly gasped at the thought.

"Um...Erm...That was...Great. Thanks guys!"Said Baku, giving a weak smile, although everyone was able to decipher his uncertain tone.

He scribbled some words on his clipboard-probably a note to never have Marcus and Ruby act alongside each other ever again.

Ruby sighed and walked away from Blank as far as she could.

"Alrite people!" Roared Baku, clapping his hands. "Great rehearsal! Let us meet again tomorrow at the same time!"

Ruby, Marcus, Blank, and Garnet mumbled in reply. They were all clearly tired, and ready to retire to their beds.

Roxi however, was not at all weary, saying that she'd make it just in time for a late ballet class that was to take place across the street. After blowing everyone air kisses, she skipped giddily out the door, not bothering to help rearrange the chairs.

"Where on earth does she get all that energy?" Marcus asked aloud tiredly, bringing his chair back towards it's formal table.

"Well..." Went Garnet, as she followed him with a chair of her own. She placed it close to his. "She didn't have to read as many lines as us, so that's probably why she's not as tired."

Garnet immediately wished she could take back the words she had spoken, for they had come out far more smug than she had intended to.

However, Marcus took no notice of such a possible attitude. "Yeah. But I bet she'd still be hyper as a squirrel even if she had a leading role."

Garnet merely nodded in reply.

"Alrite!" Called Baku. Like Roxi, he was not at all feeling exhausted. "G'd night people!"

"Good night." Everyone mumbled in reply.

Baku then made his exit. Amarant followed, walking as if in a somber air and wishing no one good-bye.

Garnet then decided to take leave as well. "K. Good night everyone. Safe trip on your way back home." She yawned.

"I'll lead you to the castle." Offered Marcus, whom clearly did not favor the thought of Garnet walking alone.

Garnet gave him a small smile and nodded-too tired to thank him for his chivalry.

Garnet then proceeded toward the exit.

"Hey Garn!" Called Blank. He smiled towards her direction. However, his words had went unheard to the exhausted princess.

Before he could try again, Marcus stepped toward him, holding up his hand in a dismissing manner.

"She's too tired lad."Said Marcus. "She's had a long, rough day. Save it fer tomorrow."

Looking astonished, Blank nodded in reply.

Marcus then followed the princess out the door...

Ruby watched them go as she stepped outside. She sighed, feeling a great pang of jealousy towards Garnet.

"Everyone cares about her...' She thought pitifully. ...Vivi...Marcus...Baku┘Everyone. She's definitely getting the part of Cornelia. Nobody care's 'bout me...'

She felt as if she would cry.

Suddenly, Blank seemed to materialized by her side.

"Wow." He said, grinning. "I just noticed. I don't live too far from you. Isn't this great?! We can walk together everyday!"

"Perfect". Grumbled Ruby in an unenthusiastic tone. Although secretly, she was grateful for the company.

Queen Dagger: "Phew!"

Teddy Bear: "Finally!"

Queen Dagger: "My poor fingers!"

Teddy Bear: "My poor back!"

Queen Dagger, Teddy Bear: "OW!"

Teddy Bear: "Oh well at least you're done."

Queen Dagger: "Yeah I know. Hehe. I liked the way I ended this chapter- it shows although she cannot stand his personality, there is still a small, small part of her that warms for Blank...I think that is something we should all remember as this story progresses."

Teddy Bear: "Yeah. You almost had Ruby scream at him and stamp on his foot in frustration remember?"

Queen Dagger: "Yeah, but I figured it was too immature, and plus, there was probably already too much feet stamping for one day. I just hope you guys aren't like: "Oh! You should have ended it like that instead!" xD

Teddy Bear: "Ok whatever shut up."

Queen Dagger: "K. Thanks for reading this long chapter! I hope you liked it! I feel so proud, I've written three chapters in one week!YEAH!" :D

Teddy Bear: rolls eyes and speaks to the audience. "Read and Review if you want."

Note: If I had gotten any of the 'I Wanna Be Your Canary' lines incorrect, please politely inform me. :)


End file.
